


НЕ ФЕТИШИСТ

by LRaien



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Crack, Fetish, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: Медик НЕ фетишист. Серьёзно.
Relationships: Medic (Team Fortress 2) & Team





	НЕ ФЕТИШИСТ

**Author's Note:**

> Есть иллюстрация от вдохновляющей Анянь:

Сначала это были чулки. В сеточку, белые, словно перья чистопородного голубя, с кружевными оборочками и малюсенькими розовыми бантичками по бокам. Только размер расходился с образом — на здоровенную мужскую ногу. Эти кружевные авоськи с подвязками были упакованы в неприметную коробку с именем медика, и больше не содержали никаких следов.  
Изучив коробку и её содержимое на наличие отпечатков пальцев или следов чужой ДНК — к сожалению, безрезультатно, — Медик тайком оттащил презент в мусоросжигатель.

Затем случились шорты. Размер был идеален, но не материал: чёрная кожа с маленькими плохо приклеенными шипами, да и молния располагалась не в самом лучшем месте.  
Этот презент пришлось закопать в компостной яме.

Дальше пришедший в недоумение воздыхатель, казалось, прекратил подрывную деятельность, но однажды Медик нашёл у себя под кроватью очередную коробку со своим именем и без подписи. Мельком заглянув внутрь и припомнив все ругательства на латыни, он помчался в столовую, где в кои-то веки застал всю команду за завтраком.  
— Так, — он швырнул коробку на стол и поправил очки, второй рукой приглаживая волосы. — последний раз говорю: я гомо-доктор, а не фетишист! Кому неясна разница — найдите словарь или у мамы спросите!  
Скаут, сунувший любопытный нос в коробку, прыснул и полез ржать под стол. Хэви потупил взгляд. Остальные приготовились либо защищать свои жизни от обезумевшего от ярости медика, либо уже спокойно проржаться.  
Из-под упаковочного картона стыдливо розовели кружевные панталончики в цветочек.


End file.
